I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective garments, and in particular to the field of protective gloves or mittens.
II. Description of the Prior Art and Prior Art Statement
Patents relating to the present invention which the inventor has been able to discover are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,580,857; 3,327,320; 3,740,262; 2,518,424; and 1,053,204. U.S. Pat. No. 1,580,857 discloses a laminated glove, but it is a lamination of rubber and lead for protection against X-rays. U.S. Pat. No. 1,053,204 teaches the use of a double walled inflatable sac for use as a hygienic mitten to protect the hands from being injured or scratched during sleep. The other listed U.S. Patents relate to gloves or mittens intended for other purposes and their construction and use is only remotely related to the present invention.